reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Ladies-in-Waiting Fashion Style
This page is dedicated to what Ladies-in-Waiting wear on Reign. * ''With a huge thank you to; ReignFashion.tumblr and ReignWikia.tumblr Clothing Fashion - Snakes In The Garden 1.jpg|People Slip Away Pullover Dress Fashion - A Chill In The Air 2.png|Bejeweled Bolero by polyvore Fashion - A Chill In The Air.png|Rosecliff Gown by polyvore Fashion - Hearts And Minds 15.png|Kimchi Blue Embellished Floral Mesh Top. Fashion - Chosen 2.jpg|1960’s vintage Oscar De La Renta. Fashion - Chosen.png|Topshop **Limited Edition Lace Panel Maxi Dress The Darkness I.png|Vintage 1930s Embroidered Gown. - CHOSEN Fashion - Left Behind 5.jpg|Vintage Oscar De La Renta Black Velvet Dress. Fashion - Left Behind 4.jpg|Scattered Pearl Capelet by BHLDN Fashion - Left Behind 3.png|vanna Sash and Victoria Halo Fashion - Fated 2.jpg|Alice by Temperley London Long Cherry Blossom Dress Fashion - Fated 1.jpg| Free People’s Mexican Wedding dress Fashion - For King and Country 6.jpg|Trickling Capelet in Nude by BHLDN Fashion - For King and Country 5.jpg|Free People Beaded Bolero Fashion - For King and Country 3.jpg|Vintage Reem Acra gown Fashion - For King and Country 1.jpg|Vintage Alexander McQueen gown Fashion - For King and Country.jpg|Free People Floral Bodice Mini Dress in Navy Fashion - Sacrifice 1.jpg|Alice by Temperley Long Olympia Dress Fashion - Inquisition 2.jpg|Aphrodite Crown by Blair Nadeau Millinery Fashion - Consummation 3.jpg|Vintage Oscar de la Renta bodice Fashion - Dirty Laundry 1.jpg|Free People Headhaze Maxi dress Fashion - The Darkness 5.jpg|Custom Made by the Reign Costume Dept. Fashion - The Darkness 2.jpg|Robert Rodriguez Black Label Isabella Gown. The Darkness I.png|Vintage 1930s Embroidered Gown. Fashion - Monsters 3.jpg|Rena Wedding Dress by Kite and Butterfly from BHLDN. Fashion - The Plague 9.png|Emilio Pucci Lace Turtleneck Printed Blouse. Fashion - The Plague 2.png|Alice + Olivia Felice Sleeveless Embroidered Gown Fashion - The Plague 13.png|Issa Snake-Printed Bell Sleeve Gown Fashion - Drawn and Quartered 3.png|Elizabeth and James Bates Metallic Printed Lace Top. Fashion - Coronation 25.png|Zoa via Anthropologie Neve Peasant Top Fashion - Coronation 20.png|Temperley London Magnolia Embroidered Tulle and Stretch-Silk Gown. Fashion - Coronation 9.png|Needle & Thread Secret Garden Maxi Dress. Fashion - Coronation 27.png|Mikael Aghal Appliquéd Tulle Gown. Fashion - Coronation 8.png|Temperley London Silk-Georgette and Embroidered Tulle Gown. Fashion - Coronation 12.png|Patricia Bonaldi Taffeta & Lace Gown Fashion - Coronation 4.png|Vintage 1950s Mildred Moore Sequined Tulle Princess Gown Fashion - Coronation 2.png|Tadashi Shoji Three Quarter Sleeved Contrast Lace Gown. Fashio - Coronation.png|Notte by Marchesa Embroidered Tulle Gown Fashion - Lamb n Slaughter 11.png|Oscar de la Renta Hooded Embroidered Silk-Chiffon Cape Fashion - The Lamb and the Slaughter 9.png|Mes Demoiselles Full of Grace Dress in Ocre Fashion - The Lamb and the Slaughter 6.png|Moyna First Light Capelet. Fashion - Lamb n Sluaghter 1.png|Erdem Anusha Jacquard Gown. Fashion - Blood for Blood 4.png|Tamara Mellon Printed Silk-blend Maxi Dress. Fashion - Blood for Blood 7.png|Anna Sui Aiguille Embellished Gown. Fashion - Blood for Blood 5.png|Custom Made by the Reign Costume Dept. Fashion - Three Queens 1.png|Calypso St. Barth Radra Embellished Cotton Caftan Dress. Fashion - Prince of Blood 1.png|Temperley London Long Catroux Dress. Fashion - Prince of Blood 7.png|Biyan Illyana Silk-Appliqued Embellished Tulle Gown Fashion - Terror of Faithful 14.png|Watters for BHLDN Ahsan Tulle Skirt Fashion - Mercy 4.png|Free People Magic Lamp Maxi Dress. Mercy I.png| Odylyne Emperor Dress. Greer's Style - Grain Deception 1.png|Custom Made by the Reign Costume Dept. Fashion - Pulling Strings 13.png|Erdem ‘Deborah’ Embroidered Silk-Organza Gown. Jewelry Greer's Style - Love n Death 1.png|Freida Rothman Belargo ‘Femme’ Pendant Necklace. Greer's Style - Play Fire 1.png|Valentine Rouge Jewellery ‘Sunflower Petite Pearl’ Earrings. Greer's Style - Grain Deception 3.png|Freida Rothman Belargo Short Clover Pendant Necklace. Greer's Style - Grain Deception 4.png|Virgins, Saints & Angels ‘Frozen Castle’ Pendant Necklace. Greer's Style - Grain Deception 2.png|A. Marie Costumes Flower Gold & Black Necklace. Greer's Style - Friends Like These 1.png|Millianna Jewelry ‘Annabella’ Choker Fashion - Mercy 6.png|Lulu Frost Adriatic Gold-Tone Crystal Necklace. Fashion - Acts of War 4.png|Lulu Frost Tuileries Earrings. Fashion - Acts of War 7.png|Freida Rothman Belargo Woven Floral CZ Drop Earrings. Fashion - Prince of Blood.png|Oscar de la Renta Gold Plated Crystal Clip Earrings. Fashion - Three Queens 4.png|Lulu Frost Letizia Antiqued Gold-Tone Necklace. Blood for Blood I.png|Nina ‘Arizona’ Open Drop Earrings. Blood for Blood III.png|Anthropologie Gem-Tassel Necklace. Fashion - Blood for Blood 17.png|1930s 14K Gold and Pearl Cluster Earrings Fashion - Blood for Blood 13.png|J.Crew Crystal and Pearl Chandelier Necklace. Fashion - Blood for Blood 9.png|St. Erasmus via BHLDN Preciosa Bracelet. Fashion - The Lamb and the Slaughter 14.png|Kenneth Jay Lane Rhodium-Plated Cubic Zirconia Earrings. Fashion - The Lamb and the Slaughter 15.png|Philippa Kunisch via BHLDN Cortina Earrings. Fashion - Drawn and Quartered 4.png| Fashion - Drawn and Quartered 5.png| Fashion - The Plague 8.png|Anthropologie Parhelia Lariat Necklace. Fashion - The Plague 12.png|Carolee Topaz Frontal Drop Necklace Fashion - The Plague 11.png|Anthropologie Nacre Teardrop Earrings. Fashion - Monsters 5.jpg|Oscar de la Renta Baroque Pearly Drop Earrings Fashion - Consummation 9.jpg|World Market Gold Star and Smoke Stone Elastic Headband. Fashion - Consummation 10.jpg|Oscar de la Renta Gold Plated Crystal Clip Earrings. Fashion - Consummation 11.jpg|Oscar de la Renta 24k Gold Plated Crystal & Cabochon Necklace Fashion - Royal Blood 3.jpg|Oscar de la Renta Heart Clip Earrings. Fashion - Inquisition 3.jpg|Eddie Borgo Spiked Heart Swarovski Crystal Earrings, with RED Valentino Multi Flowers Taffeta Headband Fashion - Fated 9.png|Diana Stud Earrings by Emily Elizabeth Jewelry Fashion - A Chill In The Air 7.jpg|Tessitore Collar necklace by St. Erasmus Fashion - Hearts And Minds 5.jpg| Dorothea Renaissance Cabochon & Pearls Necklace. Fashion - Hearts And Minds 5.png|Renaissance Cabochon & Pearls necklace. Fashion - Hearts And Minds 9.jpg|Paris by Debra Moreland Gingko Tree Halo. Accessories Fashion - Mercy 7.png|Untamed Petals GILDED Gilded Rosette Headband. Fashion - Terror of Faithful 12.png|Free People Bandit Chain Belt Fashion - Acts of War 10.png|Marie Hayden Beaded Trim Headband. Fashion - Prince of Blood 18.png|Custom beaded headpiece made by Madeline Brian. Fashion - Prince of Blood 2.png|Deepa Gurnani via Anthropologie Saint-Germain Belt. Fashion - Blood for Blood 15.png|Blair Nadeau Millinery Rose Gold Pearl and Crystal Half Crown. Fashion - Blood for Blood 2.png|Paris by Debra Moreland Regal Promenade Headband. Fashion - Blood for Blood 1.png|Rosantica Ginevra Gold-Dipped Pearl Headpiece. Fashion - Lamb n Sluaghter 2.png|Deepa Gurnani for Anthropologie Bubbled Mineral Belt. Fashion - The Lamb and the Slaughter 12.png|Anthropologie Bloomhurst Beaded Belt. Coronation I.png|Paris by Debra Moreland Gingko Tree Wreath. Fashion - Coronation 6.png|Deepa Gurnani for Anthropologie Sparkling Carob Belt. Fashion - The Plague 10.png|Anthropologie Mindoro Fan Belt. Fashion - Monsters 4.jpg|Maille Blusher. Fashion - Monsters 7.jpg|Anthropologie Beaded Bowline Belt. Fashion - Inquisition 4.jpg|Maleficent Headpiece by Paris by Debra Moreland. Fashion - For King and Country 8.jpg|Deepa Gurnani Alternating Round and Leaf Headband in Gold. Coronation I.png|Paris by Debra Moreland Gingko Tree Wreath - Dirty Laundry Coronation I.png|Paris by Debra Moreland Gingko Tree Wreath - Hearts and Minds Fashion - Hearts And Minds 6.jpg|Deepa Gurnani Mixed Circle Double Split headband. Fashion - Fated 6.jpg| Silk Road Design Romania Hip Belt. Fashion - Left Behind 2.png| Red Valentino Multi Flowers Taffeta Headband. Fashion - Left Behind 6.png| Fashion - Left Behind 8.jpg|Sage Headband by Untamed Petals. Fashion - A Chill In The Air 1.png|GNB109 by polyvore. Fashion - A Chill In The Air 4.png| Fashion - Hearts And Minds 6.jpg|Deepa Gurnani Mixed Circle Double Split headband. Fashion - Kissed 5.jpg| Regal Promenade by Debra Moreland. Fashion - Snakes In The Garden 4.jpg|Woodland Nymph Crown by Blair Nadeau Millinery. Fashion - Pilot 8.png|Jazz Age Halo by BHLDN. Fashion - Pilot 17.png|Vionnet Gold Leather Belt. Hairstyles Related Pages Category:Reign Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Fashion Category:Behind the Scenes